Rose and Bullet
by Gilderanne Oda
Summary: [CHANBAEK / YAOI] "Aku mencintaimu, meski aku tau cinta ini terlarang..." / Byun Baekhyun, seorang namja biasa berusia 16 tahun, tidak mengetahui bahwa mulai hari ini, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-16, kehidupan normalnya akan hancur berantakan.


**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't any of this, except the story (Tapi sebenarnya cerita ini bukan murni punya saya, saya mengangkat cerita ini menjadi sebuah fanfic dari sebuah komik yang berjudul 'Rose and Bullet' karya KAYORU, dengan banyak perubahan disana-sini, jadi cerita ini bukan murni punya saya)**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), alur kecepetan, EYD gagal, dll-_-**

**Note : **ff ini no edit, karena saya males ngeditnya, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo, dll-_-

**Don't like, Don't read**

**No Bash, No Flame, No Plagiarism**

**Enjoy~^^**

**1 of 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All in Normal POV**

_Baekhyun... bangunlah..._

'_A-apa? Serasa ada yang memanggilku... siapa?' _batin Baekhyun. Ia menoleh kesana kemari, tapi ia tidak dapat melihat apapun selain kegelapan.

_Cepat... Bangunlah!_

Baekhyun sontak membuka kedua matanya ketika mendengar teriakan itu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia berada di kamarnya. Syukurlah hal tadi hanya mimpi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang sembari mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal.

_'Mimpi apa barusan?' _batin Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba ia merasa mual. Ia sontak menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Entah kenapa ia jadi ingin muntah. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering mengalami mimpi aneh disertai rasa mual setelah ia bangun tidur. Tidak, tidak mungkin ia hamil. _Hell no! _Ia namja, tidak mungkin ia hamil.

"BAEKHYUUUN! CEPAT BANGUN! NANTI KAU TERLAMBAT KE SEKOLAH!" teriak ibunya dari luar kamarnya. Baekhyun lantas melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Jam 06.30, berarti tiga puluh menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Baekhyun langsung bersiap-siap dengan cepat.

Ia mandi dengan asal-asalan, memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan sangat cepat, mengambil tas sekolahnya, memakai kaus kaki, menyambar sepotong roti keju dari dapur dan memakai sepatunya. Ia segera berlari ke luar dari apartemennya setelah mengucapkan salam pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia berlari menuruni tangga—apartemennya berada di lantai 4—dengan cepat. Setelah sampai di trotoar samping jalan raya, ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya. Setelahnya ia kembali berlari.

Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya sembari terus berlari. _'Gawat! Jam 06.45! Padahal selama ini aku tidak pernah telat, tidak pernah absen!' _batin Baekhyun sambil terus berlari.

Tiba tiba, terdengar deru sebuah motor tepat di samping kiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang namja tinggi yang sedang memberhentikan motornya sebentar sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" kata Baekhyun. Namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu masih tersenyum.

"Yo, Baekhyun! Tumben baru berangkat jam segini" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Yaah... sesekali tidak apa-apa kan.." kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Baekhyun cemberut.

"Wah, padahal kau mengincar penghargaan kehadiran sempurna, kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

_'TEPAT SASARAN!' _ batin Baekhyun.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama? Kau pasti telat jika terus berlari sampai sekolah" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia lantas naik ke motor Chanyeol, duduk di belakangnya.

"Pegangan yang erat ya, agar kau tidak jatuh" kata Chanyeol. Awalnya Baekhyun bingung apakah ia harus memeluk Chanyeol, namun akhirnya ia melakukannya dengan agak ragu. Chanyeol langsung menjalankan kembali motornya. Baekhyun semakin erat memeluk Chanyeol karena Chanyeol mengendarai motornya dengan cepat.

Baekhyun merutuki jantungnya yang tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal._ 'Semoga saja suara detak jantungku tidak kedengaran!' _batin Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus mengendarai motornya dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba, ia mendapat ide untuk mengerjai Baekhyun.

"Jangan memelukku terlalu erat, Baek. Itu terkesan seperti kau sedang menggodaku" kata Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun sontak memerah.

"YAK! APA KAU BILANG?! TURUNKAN AKU!" teriak Baekhyun, wajahnya masih memerah.

"Tidak mungkin aku menurunkanmu di tengah jalan raya begini, pabbo!" balas Chanyeol. Dan mereka terus meributkan hal kecil tersebut sampai sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Baekhyun turun dari motor Chanyeol dan mengucapkan terima kasih—meskipun ia agak tidak rela mengucapkannya—atas tumpangannya. Ia lalu berlari memasuki gedung sekolah, dan terus berlari sampai ia tiba di kelas. Untungnya belum ada guru di kelasnya, sehingga ia tidak akan dimarahi karena terlambat.

Sebelumnya, mari kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu dengan sang tokoh utama ini. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, berusia 16 tahun. Bertubuh pendek—tapi jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu di depannya, dia benci disebut pendek—memiliki mata yang sipit dengan _eyesmile _yang bisa membuat siapa saja terpikat, dan juga memiliki suara yang merdu.

Dan mulai hari ini, tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-16, ia tidak mengetahui bahwa kehidupan normalnya akan hancur berantakan.

**::**

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring. Baekhyun langsung mengambil kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya, membuka tutupnya dan mulai memakan bekalnya dengan ditemani tiga orang sahabatnya.

"EEEH?! Baekhyun! Kau makan sebanyak itu?!" tanya salah satu sahabat Baekhyun yang bertubuh pendek dan memiliki mata yang bulat, Do Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya. "Habis aku lapar... dan juga, akhir-akhir ini nafsu makanku besar... memangnya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam "Tidak kenapa-napa... aku hanya bertanya". Kedua sahabat Baekhyun yang lain, Luhan dan Lay, saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh..." kata Luhan. Lay mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Luhan.

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini kau berubah Baekhyun..." timpal Lay. Baekhyun yang sedang memakan bekalnya langsung tersedak mendengar penuturan Lay. Ia buru-buru mengambil botol minumnya dan meminum beberapa teguk air mineral. Setelahnya, ia menghela nafas lega.

"Be-berubah? Apanya yang berubah? Jangan-jangan aku menjadi gendut?!" teriak Baekhyun dengan heboh. Luhan lantas menjitak dahi Baekhyun. Yang dijitak hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bukan jadi gendut, pabbo! Kau jadi semakin cantik!" kata Luhan dengan kesal, mungkin dia iri.

"Betul sekali! Aku saja iri padamu, Baekhyun..." timpal Lay. Kyungsoo mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya pada Lay, pertanda ia setuju dengan Lay.

"Cantik? Yak! Aku ini namja! Kenapa kalian menganggapku cantik?! Aku ini tampan tau!" kata Baekhyun dengan kesal. Ketiga sahabatnya tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku tau kau namja, tapi tetap saja wajahmu itu cantik, Baek! Terima saja kenyataannya!" kata Kyungsoo di sela-sela tawanya. Baekhyun semakin kesal mendengarnya.

Baekhyun memgambil cermin kecil dari tasnya dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin itu. _'Cantik? Apanya yang cantik?' _batin Baekhyun sambil terus menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin kecil itu. Menurutnya wajahnya biasa-biasa saja, kenapa teman-temannya menyebutnya cantik?

Luhan menatap keluar jendela. Matanya langsung berbinar-binar ketika ia melihat seorang namja tinggi yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan, namja tampan yang merupakan idola semua yeoja maupun namja yang berstatus _uke_ di sekolah itu.

"Hei, lihat! Chanyeol sedang main basket!" teriak Luhan dengan heboh. Kyungsoo dan Lay sontak menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap ke luar jendela, sedangkan Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan cerminnya. Kegiatan Baekhyun langsung terhenti ketika ketiga sahabatnya itu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Karena penasaran, Baekhyun ikut menatap ke luar jendela dan ia menemukan hal yang membuat ketiga sahabatnya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

_'Oh... Park Chanyeol... pantas mereka berteriak-teriak tidak jelas... dia memang keren sih...' _batin Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih asik bermain basket di luar.

"Park Chanyeol itu keren sekali ya..." kata Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Lay mengangguk setuju.

"Iya... kalau ada Chanyeol, namja-namja lain di sekelilingnya jadi terlihat seperti kecoak yang mengelilingi bunga ya..." kata Luhan. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa kalimat yang baru saja dikatakannya itu sangat amat 'dalam' maknanya.

"Aku iri padamu Baekhyun! Kau bertetangga dengan Chanyeol kan?! Kau pasti akan pergi ke festival kembang api dengannya malam ini kan?!" teriak Lay dengan tampang horor pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun ber-sweatdrop-ria melihatnya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo kembali berteriak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Lay tersebut. Baekhyun sampai harus menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan mendengar tiga teriakan sekaligus. Murid-murid lain di kelas itu menatap mereka berempat dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'kalian berisik!'. Baekhyun berdehem kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Lay.

"Err... tidak kok... aku tidak akan pergi dengannya... lagipula, aku malas pergi ke festival kembang api. Festival kembang api itu terlalu berisik!" jawab Baekhyun. Ia berbohong, tentu saja. Sejak awal, ia memang berniat untuk pergi ke festival kembang api dengan Chanyeol. Ketiga sahabatnya itu agak meragukan perkataan Baekhyun, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk percaya-percaya saja. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, setidaknya para sahabatnya memercayainya.

_'Tapi kurasa... mereka benar soal 'aku akan pergi dengan Chanyeol saat festival kembang api'. Hmm... Park Chanyeol... dia pindah ke apartemen di sebelahku 2 tahun yang lalu—saat aku masih kelas 1 SMP. Kesan pertamaku terhadapnya adalah dia genit, tipe yang paling kubenci. Tapi, setelah aku mengenalnya lebih dekat, ternyata dia orang yang serius, juga lembut. Terkadang dia terlihat seperti sedang menanggung beban yang berat, tapi dia selalu bersikap ceria di hadapan orang lain. Dia juga agak misterius. Selama ini, hanya aku yang tau tempat tinggalnya—jelas karena dia tetangga sebelah apartemenku. Dia juga tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa padaku tentang keluarganya. Meskipun begitu, aku sangat menyukai kebaikan hatinya dan ketulusannya... Kurasa aku—' _batin Baekhyun. Namun lamunannya langsung terbuyar ketika ia menyadari ketiga sahabatnya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil.

"Heee... kau sedang memikirkan siapa, Baekhyun? Park Chanyeol ya?" tanya Luhan dengan jahil. Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya agak memanas ketika mendengar tebakan Luhan yang sangat tepat. Ia malu. Semudah itukah ia ditebak?

"Yak! SIAPA KAU BILANG?!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dengan keras.

"Yak! APPO, BAEK!" teriak Luhan yang balas mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan tidak kalah kerasnya. Lay dan Kyungsoo hanya menonton pertengkaran kecil itu dengan malas. Luhan dan Baekhyun memang sudah sangat sering meributkan hal-hal sepele, dan biasanya Luhan-lah yang memicu pertengkaran tersebut. Baekhyun hendak memberikan tendangan 'cinta' pada Luhan, namun sayangnya, tepat sebelum Baekhyun melakukannya, seorang guru masuk ke kelas mereka. Luhan, Lay dan Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Saat berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Baekhyun, mengejeknya. Baekhyun menatap Luhan kesal.

_'Awas kau Xi Luhan!' _batin Baekhyun.

**::**

_'Luhan menyebalkan! Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membalasnya!' _batin Baekhyun sambil berjalan pulang ke apartemennya. Ya, sekolah telah usai, tapi Baekhyun masih belum berbaikan dengan Luhan. Yah, sebenarnya hal ini sudah sering terjadi, dan mereka memang tidak pernah saling meminta maaf untuk menyelesaikan pertengkaran kecil mereka, karena mereka akan saling memaafkan tanpa ada permintaan maaf.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. _'Yah, meskipun sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Luhan ada benarnya juga sih... aku memang sedang memikirkan Chanyeol tadi... haah... ada apa denganmu, Baekhyun?' _batin Baekhyun. Ia menaiki tangga dengan pelan menuju apartemennya yang berada di lantai empat. _'Kurasa aku menyukainya...' _batin Baekhyun lagi.

DEG

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa mual. _'Apa ini? Lagi-lagi aku merasa mual... dan juga haus... kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering mengalaminya? Ada apa denganku?' _batin Baekhyun sambil mempercepat jalannya.

Sesampainya di lantai empat, ia berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut, dan suara tersebut berasal dari depan apartemen Chanyeol. Ia sontak berlari menghampiri keributan kecil itu. Disana ada beberapa yeojayang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan. Berarti yeoja-yeojaitu satu sekolah dengannya. Salah satu yeojayang berambut ikal panjang berwarna hitam mengambil ponselnya dari saku roknya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aku tidak tau kalau Chanyeol tinggal disini... potret alamatnya ah... lalu sebarkan ke para penggemar Chanyeol..." kata yeojaitu sambil bersiap memotret alamat apartemen Chanyeol dengan kamera ponselnya. Yeojalainnya tertawa kecil, sepertinya mereka menyukai ide _yeoja _yang memegang ponsel itu.

_'T-tunggu, hei! Apa-apaan itu?! Mereka mau menyebarkan alamat tempat tinggal Chanyeol tanpa persetujuannya?!' _batin Baekhyun. Tepat saat yeojaitu hendak memotret alamat Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh yeojaitu agar alamat Chanyeol tidak jadi terpotret oleh ponselnya. Ponsel yeojaitu terjatuh, layarnya sedikit retak. Yeojaitu terdorong ke samping dan tangan kanannya menggores paku kecil di dinding secara tidak sengaja, sehingga tangannya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Untunglah luka yang didapatnya hanya luka kecil yang bisa sembuh dalam waktu dua sampai tiga hari.

Yeojaitu menatap ponselnya yang terjatuh, lalu ia menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal. "Apa-apaan kau! Lihat, layar ponselku jadi retak! Dan juga, kau membuat tanganku terluka!" kata yeojaitu dengan emosi. Yeojalainnya menatap Baekhyun dengan sinis.

"Memangnya dia siapa sih?" tanya yeoja lain yang memiliki rambut pendek sebahu berwarna coklat muda.

"Ah! Dia kan yang tadi pagi dibonceng oleh Chanyeol!" jawab yeoja satunya lagi yang berambut panjang lurus berwarna coklat tua.

Yeoja yang ponselnya terjatuh akibat di dorong Baekhyun itu tersenyum mengejek. "Oh, jadi kau tetangganya, belaga sekali kau!" kata yeoja itu sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan mencengkeram kerah seragam Baekhyun menggunakan tangan kanannya yang terluka. Setetes darah mengalir dari lukanya.

DEG

_'Wa-wangi apa ini?' _batin Baekhyun ketika tiba-tiba ia mencium wangi yang terasa sedap. Ia melihat setetes darah kembali mengalir dari luka yeoja itu, dan entah kenapa darah itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun bergejolak. Darah itu membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa lapar. Perlahan, Baekhyun menyentuh luka yeoja itu dan menekannya dengan kuat sehingga yeoja itu merasa kesakitan dan darahnya kembali mengalir. Baekhyun membiarkan darah yeoja itu mengotori tangannya, lalu ia menatap darah yang telah mengotori tangannya itu dengan lekat sebelum ia menjilat darah itu. _'Enak...' _batin Baekhyun.

Yeoja itu sontak melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari kerah seragam Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun ngeri, begitu pula dengan yeoja lainnya yang melangkah mundur secara perlahan menjauhi Baekhyun.

"K-kau! Kau... mengerikan... Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melirikmu sedikitpun!" kata yeoja itu, lalu ia mendorong Baekhyun hingga terjatuh. Siku kiri Baekhyun menghantam ubin dengan keras karena ia menahan tubuhnya saat terjatuh, sehingga sikunya membiru. Yeoja itu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang terjatuh dan hendak menamparnya. Namun, saat ia hendak menampar Baekhyun, tiba-tiba seseorang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan keras lalu melepaskannya dengan kasar. Yeoja itu menoleh ke belakang dan hendak memarahi orang tersebut. Namun, ia tidak jadi melakukannya ketika mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

"P-Park Chanyeol?!" kata yeoja itu dengan kaget. Chanyeol menatap yeoja itu dengan sinis.

"Jangan salah ya... aku jauh lebih menyukai Baekhyun daripada kalian... sekarang juga pergi!" kata Chanyeol dengan dingin. Yeoja-yeoja itu sontak berlari ketakutan. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sikumu sepertinya membengkak..." kata Chanyeol dengan khawatir. Baekhyun tertawa garing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"A-ah... aku baik-baik saja kok, lagipula ini hanya memar kecil... jangan khawatir..." kata Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Biarpun hanya memar kecil, tetap saja harus diobati..." kata Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya dan membuka pintunya. Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Baekhyun hendak protes tapi ia tidak jadi melakukannya ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'jangan protes'. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di sebuah sofa putih panjang, lalu ia berjalan ke kamarnya. Baekhyun duduk dan menunggu sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

_'Apartemen Chanyeol tidak begitu besar, tapi sangat rapi dan bersih... ternyata dia rajin juga... kupikir dia pemalas...' _batin Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol datang sembari membawa kotak P3K. Chanyeol duduk di bawah di hadapan Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya mengulurkan lengannya. Baekhyun menurutinya dan Chanyeol mengobati lukanya dengan pelan. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan ketika Chanyeol mengobati lukanya, meskipun Chanyeol sudah melakukannya dengan lembut.

_'Ternyata ini bukan memar kecil...' _batin Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol selesai mengobati lengannya dan meletakkan kotak P3K di atas sebuah meja kecil di samping sofa yang Baekhyun duduki. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat, sedangkan yang ditatap mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Wajahmu pucat... apa kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol, masih menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat.

"Tidak... hanya saja aku merasa lapar..." jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Kau lapar? Aku juga... hei, bagaimana kalau kita cari makanan di festival? Aku yang traktir. Lagipula ini sudah sore, stand makanan pasti sudah buka..." usul Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senang.

"Festival? AKU MAU!" teriak Baekhyun dengan semangat. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ya sudah, ganti bajumu sana, kita berangkat 10 menit lagi..." kata Chanyeol. Tanpa berpamitan, Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar apartemen Chanyeol dan masuk ke apartemennya sendiri. Ia berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus berwarna merah favoritnya serta skinny jeans berwarna hitam. Setelahnya ia berlari keluar apartemennya, tidak lupa ia mengunci pintunya karena sedang tidak ada siapapun di rumah selain dirinya karena orang tuanya sibuk bekerja. Ia lalu berjalan menuju apartemen Chanyeol dan mendobrak pintunya—yang kebetulan tidak dikunci.

Baekhyun sontak berteriak ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bertelanjang dada di dalam apartemennya. Chanyeol buru-buru mengambil kaus hitamnya yang berada di atas sofa dan memakainya.

"Jangan buka pintu sembarangan, Baekhyun!" kata Chanyeol dengan wajah merah padam.

"Yak! Aku kan tidak tau kau sedang ganti baju! Harusnya kau mengunci pintu apartemenmu, pabbo!" balas Baekhyun dengan wajah yang tidak kalah merahnya.

"Haah... ya sudahlah, tidak usah meributkan hal sepele seperti ini... ayo berangkat" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk senang.

**::**

Di festival, terlihat banyak sekali stand makanan dan permainan yang berjejer dengan rapi. Baekhyun melihat sebuah stand yang menjual takoyaki, makanan khas Jepang. Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri stand itu dan meminta Chanyeol membelikan seporsi untuknya. Chanyeol menurutinya dan membeli dua porsi takoyaki, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol memberikan satu porsi pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mulai memakannya sambil berkeliling.

_'Enak sekali! Baru pertama kali aku makan takoyaki... untung aku bertetangga dengan Chanyeol...' _batin Baekhyun sambil terus memakan takoyakinya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung karena ekspresi Baekhyun saat memakan takoyakinya terlihat bahagia sekali. _'Memangnya takoyaki itu enak sekali ya?' _pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat sebuah stand tembak dan dia mengajak Baekhyun kesana. "Hei, ke stand tembak yuk" ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil terus memakan takoyakinya yang belum habis.

Sesampainya di depan stand tembak, Chanyeol memberikan sejumlah uang pada penjaga stand tersebut dan penjaga stand itu memberikan sebuah pistol pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuang kotak takoyakinya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah, lalu ia kembali ke stand tembak tersebut dan terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memutar-mutar pistol yang tadi diberikan oleh penjaga stand itu.

"Wah, bergaya sekali kau... akan sangat memalukan kalau kau tidak bisa menembak barang-barang di rak teratas..." ejek Baekhyun, tentu saja ia hanya bercanda. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Hee... lihat saja nanti.." kata Chanyeol. Ia lalu menatap barang-barang di rak teratas dengan sangat serius, sepertinya ia sedang mengukur jarak pistolnya dengan barang-barang tersebut. Ia lalu mengangkat pistolnya dan menembak semua barang yang ada di rak teratas, tembakannya sangat akurat, terbukti dengan semua barang yang baru saja ia tembak langsung terjatuh dari raknya. Beberapa yeoja yang berada di sekitar situ, tidak sengaja melihat aksi Chanyeol, dan mereka langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan kagum, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol dapat melakukannya.

_'Hebat...' _batin Baekhyun sambil terus menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kekaguman.

Para yeoja yang sedari tadi menatap Chanyeol dengan kagum, lantas mengerumuni Chanyeol. Beberapa dari mereka memuji Chanyeol, beberapa lagi berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, bahkan ada juga yang mengajak Chanyeol kencan _saat itu juga_. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sebal. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke barang-barang yang berada di stand tembak itu, dan matanya langsung berbinar ketika ia melihat gantungan ponsel berbentuk Cinnamoroll.

_'Lu-lucu...' _batin Baekhyun sambil menatap gantungan ponsel itu lekat-lekat.

"Hei, Chanyeol... aku—" kata Baekhyun sambil menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol. Namun ia tidak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol sedang asik dengan para yeoja yang sedang mengerumuninya. Baekhyun kesal melihatnya, lalu ia pun berjalan pergi.

_'Chanyeol menyebalkan! Genit sekali sih!' _batin Baekhyun. Ia terus berjalan dengan wajah cemberut. Chanyeol yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan yeoja-yeoja itu, melihat Baekhyun berjalan pergi. Ia lalu berkata pada penjaga stand tembak bahwa ia tidak mau mengambil barang-barang yang berhasil ia tembak tadi, dan sebagai gantinya ia menginginkan barang yang lain. Penjaga stand itu setuju-setuju saja dan memberikan barang yang Chanyeol inginkan. Setelah mendapatkan barang yang diinginkan, ia pamit pada para yeoja yang mengerumuninya dan berlari menyusul Baekhyun. Para yeoja itu berbisik kecewa dan bubar.

Chanyeol berhasil menyusul Baekhyun. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun dari belakang. "Hei, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Habis kau terlihat asik dengan para yeoja itu, menyebalkan!" jawab Baekhyun dengan kesal tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun untuk menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau cemburu ya?" tanya Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun sontak memerah.

"A-apa?! Itu tidak mung—" kalimat Baekhyun kembali terputus ketika Chanyeol memberikan benda yang tadi ia inginkan sambil tersenyum.

"G-gantungan ponsel Cinnamoroll!" kata Baekhyun dengan semangat. Chanyeol kembali terkekeh.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahunmu..." kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersentak kaget. _'Ulang tahun?' _batin Baekhyun.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri, dasar pabbo!" kata Chanyeol lagi.

_'Dia... ingat hari ulang tahunku? Aku sendiri bahkan lupa...' _batin Baekhyun lagi. Lalu ia tersenyum manis. _'Gawat, aku senang sekali...' _

Baekhyun lalu memasang gantungan ponsel itu di ponselnya. Setelah selesai, ia menatap ponselnya sebentar sebelum ia masukkan kembali ke saku celananya.

"Ah, hei! Kalau kau kutinggal disini tidak apa-apa kan? Aku baru ingat setelah ini aku harus kerja sampingan..." kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa kok... lagipula aku ingin pulang sekarang kok, ini sudah malam... aku duluan ya!" kata Baekhyun, lalu berjalan pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan! Dan juga, besok jangan telat!" teriak Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang.

"Iya, tidak akan!" teriak Baekhyun, setelah itu ia berlari pulang.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, Baekhyun berhenti berlari untuk mengatur nafasnya. Ia sedang berada di sebuah pertigaan. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya dan kembali menatap gantungan ponsel yang baru saja diberikan Chanyeol padanya sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat senang. Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya dan berjalan pulang.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba ia merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering dan sakit. Ia juga merasa sangat lemas sehingga ia jatuh terduduk begitu saja. Ia juga merasa sangat mual. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi tubuhnya terasa amat berat. Ia memegangi tenggorokannya yang masih terasa sakit.

Kebetulan, ada seseorang yang lewat dan melihat Baekhyun. Orang itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan menepuk bahunya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu dengan khawatir. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, dan tiba-tiba, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Ia menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan orang itu dan...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu bahkan sampai terdengar oleh seorang petugas keamanan dan seorang ibu-ibu yang kebetulan lewat di depan pos jaga petugas keamanan tersebut. Sang petugas kamanan dan ibu-ibu itu lantas berlari menuju asal suara tersebut.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak ibu itu ketika melihat jasad seseorang dengan darah yang mengalir dengan deras dari luka di lehernya. Di depan jasad tersebut, berdirilah seorang namja yang sedang mengelap sisa-sisa darah dari mulutnya dengan tangan. Petugas keamanan tersebut menatap namja itu dengan ngeri. Namja itu menoleh dan menatap kedua orang itu.

"Si-siapa kau?!" tanya petugas keamanan itu dengan takut. Namja itu tidak menjawab. Namja itu justru melompat melewati petugas keamanan tersebut dan mendarat di sebuah tembok yang tinggi. Namja itu melompat ke atas atap sebuah rumah dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sebentar. Lalu namja itu pergi, meninggalkan petugas keamanan dan ibu-ibu yang ketakutan.

**::**

Pagi harinya, Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ia berada di kamarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat kapan dan bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang, lalu ia menyadari bahwa jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar. Ia berjalan menuju jendela itu untuk menutupnya. Sebelum menutupnya, ia melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang terlihat begitu jelas dari apartemennya yang berada di lantai 4.

_'Haah... aku bersyukur apartemenku berada di pojok dan kamarku juga kebetulan berada di pojok pula, sehingga kamarku memiliki jendela dan pemandangan kota Seoul terlihat dari sini... tapi kenapa jendela kamarku terbuka ya?' _batin Baekhyun sambil menutup jendela kamarnya. Ia lalu hendak berjalan keluar kamarnya, tapi tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu.

_'Aku memakai sepatu? Tapi... kenapa aku hanya memakai sebelah? Dimana sepatuku yang sebelah lagi? Dan juga, kenapa ada noda darah di sepatuku?' _batin Baekhyun. Ia tidak sempat berpikir panjang karena ibunya sudah berteriak dari luar, menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Ia menurutinya.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Ia duduk di sofa ruang keluarga tersebut dan menyalakan televisi untuk menonton berita. Tak lama kemudian, ibunya datang menghampirinya dan memberikan semangkuk bubur padanya sebagai sarapan. Baekhyun menerimanya dan mulai memakan buburnya sambil menonton televisi.

"_Berita selanjutnya, dini hari kemarin, seorang pria diserang sesosok makhluk di kota Seoul, tepatnya di sebuah pertigaan di kompleks perumahan XX. Jasad korban dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk di otopsi_" terdengar suara sang pembawa berita dari televisi tersebut.

"Wah, itu kan dekat dari sini..." komentar ibu Baekhyun dengan raut cemas.

"_Di tempat kejadian, tertinggal sebuah sepatu kets pria. Diduga pelakunya adalah seorang pria_" lanjut pembawa berita tersebut. Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika melihat foto sepatu yang tertinggal di tempat kejadian ditampilkan. Baekhyun berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dengan tubuh bergetar. Ibu Baekhyun menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun?" tanya ibunya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"T-tidak... aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Baekhyun kembali menyaksikan berita itu di televisi. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan.

_'Yang tadi... sepatuku?! B-bagaimana bisa?! Apa yang terjadi padaku?!'_ batin Baekhyun.

Di kejauhan, seseorang menatap Baekhyun melalui jendela ruang keluarganya sambil menyeringai. "Akhirnya kau bangkit juga, putra _Rose_ _Queen_"

**TBC / END?**

**/liat ke atas/ ini ff apa sih? abstrak banget-_-**

**FF saya yang lain aja belum pada lanjut, eh udh bikin yang baru-_- Jangan tiru author pea macem saya ya-_- /?**

**FF ini ga bakal di lanjut kalo reviewnya dikit'-'**

**Jadi, review yang banyak, ne? **


End file.
